


Snowy Romance

by ticklygiggles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklygiggles/pseuds/ticklygiggles
Summary: Daichi knows his ways to Kuroo's heart.Or,Daichi has cold hands and he's also a little shit
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Snowy Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragewerthers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragewerthers/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This is a little gift for my new friend!
> 
> Thank you for talking headcanons with me, dear! I absolutely enjoy our chats and I hope we get to talk so much more in the future! I hope you enjoy this fic! I missed writing for Haikyuu!! so much and I thiiiiink this is my first time writing for KuroDai! I hope I made them justice! And I hope you like this!
> 
> Also on [Tumblr](https://ticklygiggles.tumblr.com/post/189746136978/snowy-romance-kurodai).

“I can’t believe you made me do this.”

Daichi looked over at his lover and chuckled. Kuroo looked extremely adorable right now. It’s not like he doesn’t look adorable every single day at every hour, but right now, sitting on a bench outside into the freezing cold, with a black jacket that made him look cuddlier than ever, a red scarf that covered half of his flushed face, beanie pulled down to his earlobes, arms crossed above his chest, and, probably, the cutest pout behind that scarf of his; he looked like the most adorable living being in the world.

“You know I hate the cold,” he mumbled, looking straight at the direction from where they arrived to this snowy place.

“Now, don’t be so grumpy, Kuroo-san,” Daichi teased, amusement dripped from his words and Kuroo couldn’t help but turn his head to look at him, roll his eyes and then turn his head back away.

Daichi only laughed and he bumped his shoulder gently against Kuroo’s. “I don’t like the cold either, but look at the snow! We weren’t able to look at the snow like this during the afternoon,” he explained gently. “There were too many kids running around.”

“So, if you looked at the snow as much as you wanted, let’s go back home!” Kuroo nearly whined… No, he whined, his feet even kicking a little in a bit of a tantrum.

“Tetsu, don’t be like this!” Daichi let his head fall back. “Don’t you see how romantic this is? Maybe we can even do some kissing?” He offered, lifting his head a little to see if there was a reaction from Kuroo. “No one is watching…” he sang and he saw Kuroo’s jaw tightening a little.

Noticing this, Daichi grinned and leaned closer to Kuroo, pulling Kuroo’s beanie a little up to expose one of his ears, Kuroo shivered, both from the cold and from Daichi’s lips suddenly brushing against his warm skin.

“Don’t you want to kiss a little bit, Tetsu?” Kuroo whined when Daichi kissed the shell of his ear. “I thought it would be romantic, I know you like this stuff, don’t you?”

Kuroo felt his cheeks turning red, not because of the cold, but because Daichi was right: he loved romantic stuff, and a kiss outside, when everyone was already tucked in bed and the white snow was covering every single corner of this little world of theirs, with the dim light of the lampposts… That sounded extremely romantic!

He whined again when Daichi playfully nibbled at his earlobe and he said with a shaky voice: “Fine,” he turned to Daichi. “But only because-

“Yes, yes, yes. For whatever reason, now kiss me.” Daichi cupped Kuroo’s cheeks with his bare hands, earning him a hiss and a little squeal. “What’s the matter?”

“You are too cold!” Kuroo pushed Daichi’s hands away from his face. “You can’t touch me at all if you want to kiss!”

Daichi rolled his eyes, “Heavens! Fine!” He leaned in and captured Kuroo’s lips in a kiss as Kuroo’s arms wrapped around his neck.

Daichi shivered slightly when Kuroo let out a soft sigh, immediately melting into their chaste kiss and softly sucking Daichi’s lower lip into his mouth to nibble at it softly. Daichi cupped Kuroo’s face between his hands and pulled him close… For two seconds before Kuroo pushed him off again.

“I said no touching!”

“My god, Kuroo! Did you seriously-

“Yes I did because I hate the cold!” Kuroo stubbornly answered, crossing his arms once again and staring at Daichi with defiant eyes.

Daichi rolled his eyes, not knowing if he should laugh or cry, however, the sudden smirk that spreaded on his lips was not reassuring at all and Kuroo gulped silently.

“You know what? Fine! You want my hands to warm up? Them warm them up yourself!”

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. “What are you- no! I said fucking no! Sawamura Daichi, I’m dead serious right now. If you put your damn hands ins- _eeEEEK_!”

Those freezing hands, even with all of Kuroo’s squirming and yelling, found their way under those many layers of clothing covering Kuroo’s body and connected with the warm skin of his lower sides.

Even Daichi jumped at the inhumane sound that exploded out of Kuroo’s mouth. It echoed throug the whole street, bouncing into every house and making both boys stop in their tracks, expecting someone to yell at them from a window, but no one did, probably because the night was too cold to actually care about a maniac screaming on the street.

This only made a rush of relief run through Daichi’s body, making him laugh loudly, his head tipping back and all, but his hands still grabbing Kuroo firmly.

Daichi’s laughter sounded a bit nervous, but also like he was having the fun of his life, and hadn’t Kuroo been screeching like crazy, (this time lower, whatsoever), he would’ve enjoyed that carefree laughter so much more, but he didn’t… Because he was dying.

“Daichi!” He squeaked out, twisting his body and pushing at Daichi’s arms. “We’ll break out if you don’t fucking put your hands away!”

“ _Teeetsu_ ” Daichi whined once his laughter had died down. “Don’t say such things! I’m just trying to warm up my hands like you wanted me to!” He leaned in with the biggest smirk ever, his face centimeters away from Kuroo’s as Kuroo shook his head, his eyes tightly shut. “I really feel like kissing you, you know?”

“Go away!” Kuroo leaned back, Daichi following suit until Kuroo’s back was pressed against the bench and Daichi started to move his freezing fingers, crawling ever so ticklishly towards the curve of Kuroo’s waist. “Don’t you dare!” Kuroo squeaked, shivering with each of Daichi’s touches.

“You are being too mean with me tonight, Kuroo,” Daichi said, hovering over Kuroo’s body. “I might as well do it.” Kuroo squeaked one more time when Daichi got up from his sitting spot and placed a knee between his legs, somehow pinning one of Kuroo’s legs agaisnt the back of the bench and the other between Daichi’s legs.

“Daichi,” Kuroo whined, but his whines slowly turned into a high pitched giggled when Daichi wiggled his fingers over Kuroo’s waist. “Plehehehase! Not thihihihis!”

“I think I’m not gonna stop until my hands are completely warm.”

Kuroo shook his head as more giggles bubbled out of him when Daichi started to squeeze up and down his sides, making him jolt and squeak as his legs kicked and his hands try to push Daichi off.

Why does he have such a strong boyfriend?!

“Stahahap! Daichi, stohohop!” Kuroo squeaked when the fingers moved to his belly, Daichi clawed at it mercilessly, even slipping a finger inside his bellybutton, making him giggle the cutest giggle. “You ahahahare the wohohohorst!”

“ _You_ are the worst! I just wanted to have a romantic moment with you, but your attitude is so salty right now!” Daichi said over Kuroo’s laughter, the tickling never stopping as he smiled fondly. “Now look what I had to do just to warm my hands!”

“Dahahahaichi! I’m ser- Ahahaha! No no! No! Nahahaha!” Daichi found his way to Kuroo’s ribs and tickled every single one and in between them with wiggly fingers until Kuroo was laughing nearly in hysterics.

“I always forget how ticklish your ribs are, Tetsu!” Daichi teased. “Especially at the sides, huh?” Kuroo shrieked, letting out a cackle when Daichi did move to the sides of his ribs, rubbing turtous circles with his fingertips or vibrating them against his skin madly.

“Say, Tetsu, do you feel my hands warmer now?”

Kuroo shook his head. “No! Gehehet the hehehehell off!”

“No?!” Daichi stopped, his hands laying flat on top of Kuroo’s ribs, making him laugh nervously. “What to do, Tetsu?”

“I dohohon’t cahahare!” Kuroo gulped in sweet air, still giggling softly. “J-Just put them under your arms or sohohomething!”

“Under my arms?”

Kuroo tensed right away, instantly gluing his arms to his sides as he shook his head again, his eyes wide as he just noticed the big mistake he made.

“Why not under yours, Tetsu~?”

“No!” Kuroo yelled. “You know damn well that spot is- fuck! No! No! Not THEHEHERE!”

Daichi shot his hands under Kuroo’s arms, (it took a bit of effort because all of Kuroo’s clothes) rubbing his fingertips into the very center of Kuroo’s armpits.

Kuroo went ballistic. He threw his head back as hysterical cackles flowed out of his mouth. He arched his back and kicked his legs wildly.

“Ah! You are right!” Daichi beamed. “It is warmer here!”

“You ahahahare an ahahahahawful boyfriehehend!”

“I am the best boyfriend,” Daichi chuckled as Kuroo laughed his brain out.

This was, definitely, one of Daichi’s most favorite things on Earth: watching Kuroo laughing so carefree because, even when he was laughing against his will, he knew Kuroo was having fun.

He noticed in the way his face was lightening up and his smile looked sincere and not just forced because of the tickling. He loved the way that smile stretched on his face and the way his nose scrunched up, and that little dip on his left cheek that only appeared when he was laughing too hard, just like now.

Daichi caught the first tears of laughter on the corners of Kuroo’s eyes with his lips; gentle kisses that made more heat to gather into Kuroo’s cheeks.

“S-stahahap! Stahahahap!”

God, how much he loved Kuroo.

He kissed down on Kuroo’s cheeks, the tip of his nose and the corner of his smiling mouth as his hands started to slow down until they came to a stop and he kissed Kuroo in the mouth. Gently, as to not suffocate him due to the lack of oxygen after so much laughter.

Kuroo sighed as he always does when they kiss and wrapped his shaky arms around Daichi’s neck, bringing him closer. Daichi pulled his hands out from Kuroo’s clothes and cupped his warm cheeks, his thumbs sweeping Kuroo’s cheekbones loveling.

They pull apart when Kuroo felt too dizzy. “All good there, Tetsu?”

Kuroo nodded his head, letting out a chuckle. “They’re warm.”

“Hmm?”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “Your hands! They’re warm now! You wouldn’t fucking stop tickling me so I couldn’t tell you!”

Daichi looked down at the hands he had placed on Kuroo’s cheeks and he saw with delight that Kuroo didn’t push him away. “You were right about the underarms being warm.”

“Oh shut up!” Kuroo playfully punched him in the arm, making him laugh as he lifted himself up. “It was fun, tho,” Kuroo said, shakily getting up on his feet, looking down at his slightly short boyfriend.

“Shall we continue at home?” Daichi teased and he was surprised with Kuroo’s answer.

“I think we should,” Kuroo nodded his head.

“Oh?”

Daichi flinched when Kuroo smirked at him. “My hands got cold thanks to you,” he explained and Daichi knew where this was leading them. “I have to warm them up and I know that someone has very, very warm ribs where I can warm my poor fingers.”

Kuroo smirk widened when he noticed Daichi shivering as a nervous giggle slipped his mouth. “O-oh nohoho”

“Oh yes,” Kuroo taunted. “Don’t forget that I love you, tho.”

Daichi, still a bit nervous, chuckled, holding onto Kuroo’s cold hand as they started to walk off, his own hand starting to get cold again. “Don’t forget that I love you too.”

They couldn’t forget something like that.


End file.
